


Bath Pleasure

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post-Coital, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Warcraft Smut One-shot.
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Male Worgen/Thisalee Crow





	Bath Pleasure

I watched her bathe in the river. She was naked as the day she was born. Every inch of her was real. This was half of what made me attracted to her, the other half was her smooth honey dipped voice. She was singing an ancient song of the Kaldorei. I was almost in a trance until I saw her clothes and under garments. I decided to take them away leaving her naked. When she finished bathing she was shocked to see that her clothes were gone, “Where by Elune's light did my clothes go?"

I stepped out of the shadows and she jumped back when she saw me. “Oh My I thought I was alone?” i smiledd I’m sorry if I frightened you my lady, but I was just walking through these woods and thought I’d take a swim. She stood there trying to cover herself but soon enough she thought the effort was pointless. “My name is Thisalee Crow, what’s yours?” she asked I smiled as I moved towards her slowly. “It’s Noel, pleasure to meet you Thisalee. I never thought I’d meet an Kaldorei woman before let alone one as beautiful as Moon Goddess.” She was blushing this might be easier than I thought. “I never thought I’d meet a Worgen who’d be so charming.”  
We talked for awhile then after she and I got comfortable with one another I gave her a kiss. While she was surprised by my action she didn’t fight me and she even leaned into it. I moved from her lips to her neck while I rubbed my hand up and down along her thigh. “Noel, we shouldn’t do this at least not here.”

I smiled and looked deep into her white eyes. “What’s wrong Thisalee no one’s here why not? If you like I’ll be quick.” She let out a moan of pleasure and giggled. “Please isn’t there some where we can go to be alone?” I smirked and carried her to my home that settled behind a grove of trees. I carried her into my home and sat her on my kitchen table. I put my face between her legs and began to lick her hairy pussy. I felt her hands grab my mane as she reached her orgasm, “Sweet Elune's Grace, yes eat me you sexy beast.” Her skin felt soft as I let my fingers explore her body. 

Her breast felt amazing and her pussy tasted like the nymphs. Once I had my mouth fill of her snatch I stood up and put my huge canine cock at the entrance of her wet pussy. “Please go slow it’s been a while since I’ve had a cock that big.” I nod, letting her know that I plan to take my sweet time getting her use to my cock. I enter her inch by tantalizing inch nearly making Thisalee cry out for me. She was the first woman to take my entire knotted length inside her, I was in up to the base of my cock and she welcomed me inside her with a loving embrace to add to the jester. 

Soon I made short fast and hard strokes slamming into her with ruthless passion. Thisalee’s screams of bliss echoed throughout my house, I moved her from my kitchen table to the bed.  
She soon began to cry out for more, begging me to fuck her harder. “Yes, that’s it, Noel, pound my tight pussy make me your fucking bitch!” I took her up stairs to my bedroom where we finished our afternoon. She was bent over her face in my pillow as I began to ruthlessly drill her tight ass hole. “Oh my lord yes pound me in my ass, pound it.” She was crazy with lust as she had her eighth or tenth orgasm; she pulled me in close to her as she rode out the aftershocks. We lay in my bed Thisalee was snuggled up next to my Worgen form. Then she spoke with tenderness and said “I never thought I’d have so much fun in my life."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
